


323 - Maleficent

by tveckling



Series: Dare to Write challenge [68]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Criminals, Alternate Universe - Escorts, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Death Threats, Deepthroating, Dubious Consent, Graphic Description, Graphic threat of eye injury, M/M, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Threats of Violence, gunfucking, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:55:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23991148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tveckling/pseuds/tveckling
Summary: "There's something I've been thinking about," Wesker says, and before he's even finished speaking Leon's head is blaring with alarms. There's something in his tone, something ill-boding. But Wesker is wearing what goes as a smile on his face as he looks down at Leon, curling a lock around his finger.
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Albert Wesker
Series: Dare to Write challenge [68]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/524521
Comments: 4
Kudos: 64





	323 - Maleficent

"There's something I've been thinking about," Wesker says, and before he's even finished speaking Leon's head is blaring with alarms. There's something in his tone, something ill-boding. But Wesker is wearing what goes as a smile on his face as he looks down at Leon, curling a lock around his finger.

"And what is that?" Leon asks, doing his best to sound normal, like he doesn't actually care, like all he cares about is the blowjob he'd just begun. Wesker's cock hangs heavy in front of his face, though it's not yet fully erect; it makes him nauseous to look at it, much less touch it or take it in his mouth. He'd been happy that Wesker decided to tie him up, since that meant he wouldn't have to actually actively participate so much as just take what Wesker did, but now there's a heavy feeling in his guts like he's done something wrong.

Wesker's hand settles at the back of Leon's head, and even though the pressure is still light Leon knows what it means. Swallowing his bile, his sudden bout of anxiety, his  _ hatred _ for the man above him, he obediently opens his mouth and waits for Wesker to move his hips. He doesn't bite down as he takes the head in his mouth - the risk of that happening was only real the very first time he did this, but the urge still pops up each and every time. The nausea returns as the cock grows in his mouth when he sucks, but he forces it down with the same determination he uses to make it through every meeting.

"You," Wesker says, and again there's something in his voice that makes the alarm go off in Leon's head. But Wesker moves his hips again, and Leon shuts his eyes as he focuses on swallowing more of the other man's cock. He's become far more used to it, regrettably, and the act of taking Wesker's cock deep into his throat doesn't actually pose that much difficulty now.

"We have met now for several months, quite a few times all-in-all. I wonder if you'd be able to tell me the exact number if I asked you. How many times you've accompanied me to various meetings, how many times I've held you down and fucked you into the mattress. You're quite expensive, but your company has been good, and your observations even better. It has been a pleasure to work with you."

Wesker's hand is unyielding in Leon's hair, forcing his head to stay in place as he bottoms out. There's a second of panic where Leon almost loses his cool, but he breathes through his nose and forces his hands to relax again in the restraints, hoping that Wesker didn't see how they jerked. It's far from the first time this happens, since Wesker enjoys controlling his sexual partners, and Leon should know better than to react - but Wesker's calm voice, the words he's saying, it keeps making Leon anxious, like he should have gone for his hidden gun the moment he first thought something felt off. Before Wesker tied him up, rending him absolutely helpless.

"How is it, that such an attentive and skilled man, such as yourself, hasn't learned how to properly conceal your feelings? I would have thought you'd be able to hide your hatred, at the very least, if not fake affection."

A number of scenarios run through Leon's head of how to deal with the situation, and once again the option of biting off the cock in his mouth is very tempting. But then he hears a click -  _ the safety switch of a gun, he knows the sound too well  _ \- and there's the hard edge of a muzzle pressed against the side of his head.

"Not that you were a bad actor, far from it. But you have to know that even when you think no one can see you, even if your back is turned to the person you hate, there is always someone watching. Or, something, as in this case. You look very fetching on the camera."

Leon shivers, swallowing reflexively around the other man's cock as he tries to remember how to breathe, and Wesker's hand tightens in his hair for just one moment before moving off of him, sitting next to him at the edge of the bed instead. As he coughs and gasps Leon sneaks glances at Wesker's face, and what he sees make the ice shard in his gut push further in. There's no way to pretend anymore, no way to try and trick Wesker into thinking he was wrong - the look on Wesker's face is calm and assured, and Leon can see in his eyes that he  _ knows. _

He's well and truly fucked, it seems.

"I won't tell you anything," Leon says with a too hoarse voice, putting as much certainty in the words as he can, even as he can't stop looking at the gun in Wesker's hands. He knows the other man's skills with firearms, has seen in person what he's capable of.

Wesker just smirks and leans back over him, grabbing Leon's chin before trailing the gun along his face. It's far from calming, to say the least. "You don't have to. You've made quite a few reports about my activities, haven't you?"

The ice inside of him seems like it could shatter from the slightest push.

"I'm pretty sure I know who sent you. My gift is on its way to him as we speak - I have to thank him for giving me such pleasurable company, after all. And make sure it doesn't happen again."

"No!" Without thinking Leon pulls sharply at his hands, trying - in vain - to get free from the bonds that hold him. But, like everything else Wesker owns, the restraints are high-quality and durable, and Wesker only looks on with evident amusement as Leon struggles.

"I've been planning this for some time. Don't blame yourself; it would have ended like this anyway, whether you got involved or not. And didn't it feel good to feel useful?"

"Fuck you, you sick bastard!"

Wesker's face twists into an ugly smile, and Leon barely can do nothing as the other man straddles him again, can't stop Wesker from forcing his mouth open so he can push in the pistol, making Leon gag on the taste of metal and oil. There's a heavy weight on his chest, and Leon blinks away tears as he realizes Wesker is  _ rock hard. _

"The remaining question now is, what to do with you. My pretty little spy, who tried to destroy me. I was thinking of carving out your eyes and putting them on a shelf in my office, so I can always look at them and remember."

Wesker's free hand holds Leon's face, his thumb digging into the flesh just below Leon's eye, and the look in his eyes is  _ terrifying. _ Buckling won't throw him off, only makes him push the gun further into Leon's mouth, but Leon tries it again anyway. Anything is better than just lying still and listening to Wesker talk.

With a rough snort Wesker instead pulls out the gun, trailing it down his neck and chest. The feeling of his own saliva covering the hard metal makes Leon shudder, and he can't decide what disgusts him the most - the pistol moving alarmingly gently across his skin or Wesker's hard cock dripping precome on him.

"I thought I'd do that, but I have paid quite a lot for you, and I don't like to waste resources," Wesker says, moving down Leon's body to settle between his spread legs. 

Alarm races through him when he feels something hard and unyielding push against his opening, and Leon tries to move away, shaking his head because  _ what the fuck. _ "No, don't you fucking-"

"I'll do anything and everything I want," Wesker says, his voice hard as he forces Leon down, as he pushes the gun muzzle past the ring of resistance, ignoring Leon's attempts to keep the intrusive item out. "You're a whore I paid for, a spy sent to figure out my secrets, and you will take whatever I do to you. And you'd better take it obediently, because the safety is still off, and who knows what will happen if you continue to struggle."

The threat works, and Leon throws his head back, biting his lip to keep back the sob as Wesker begins fucking him with the gun. The pain flows through his body with every push and pull, and soon it's impossible to hold back the whimpers or the tears. He knows, this is just the beginning. He doesn't know how it'll end; he can only hope that it will.


End file.
